Blaike Fair
'Blaike Fair '''is a 2016 introduced character. Blaike is the sweet and confident son of Blanche from ''The Widow and Her two Daughters. ''As the counterpart of Galvin Fairskin, Blaike is sweet and a social person. The Governess didn't effect him at all, as he knew good morals and knew what she did was wrong. He sides with the Rebels, because while he loves his mother, he hates her destiny. Despite popular belief, Blaike would never change his sides. He loves his mother, but thinks her chooses were wrong. Blaike is owned by Grimms, please don't edit endless you are her or an admin! Character Personality As stated above, Blaike is sweet and innocent. Instead of tearing people down, he builds them up. He has and knows good morals, and he knows right from wrong. At a young age, he realized that the Governess' parenting was horrible, so he knew not to be like her. He wanted to be different then his "parent" (or who he thought was his parent at the time), so he opened up to the world, instead of shutting them out. Appearance Blaike looks very different from his mother. Don't tell him that, because it'll make him sad. He has dirty brown hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. Outside of school, he wishes to look like his mother so he has blonde hair if you ever seem him outside of school on vaca. Name "Blaike" means "dark" or "Darkness", while Gavin means "white". Black and White, you see? Fairy tale ''Main Article: The Widow and Her Two Daughters Relationships Family Blaike's biological mother is Blanche, who he loves and wishes to know. His father is the king, who he hates in so many different ways and would never idolize him. His siblings include: His twin Sister, Kylie, George, Georgia, and Alexa, Friends Blaike is very social, and has a lot of friends. (Basically once Galvin gets enimes, there counterparts will become Blaike's friends...) Pets Blaike has a kitten named Gold. He loves Gold, and offers her grapes a lot but she always refuses. Romance Blaike wants to find his "true love", and doesn't care if they'll leave him. Enemies Nobody. Most people the Blaike meets are his friends, so he has no enemies. Parallels (Aka what was changed about Galvin for Blaike) * Galvin means white, Blaike means darkness * Galvin is sarcastic and introverted, Blaike is truthful and extrovered * Galvin never wants to speak about his mom nor meet her, Blaike wishes to meet her * Galvin isn't social, Blaike is * Galvin's pet is a squirrel, a mainly wild animal, while Blaike has a kitten, a domesticated animal ** Plus, Fusia is a shade of purple and Gold is a shade of Yellow. Opposite ** Fusia eats all of Galvin's plums, Gold hates Plums * Galvin wants no romance, Blaike wishes for one * Galvin is sure whoever his love is will leave him, Blaike doesn't care if they do * Galvin loves grapes, Blaike HATES them Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Grimms' Peeps Category:Princes Category:OCs